


Respite: Downloaded

by kaydeefalls



Series: Respite [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue: the twelfth Cylon awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite: Downloaded

The hybrid stirs restlessly, eyes wide and blank.

"I am the one and the five and the twelve and the thirteenth. In sequence each subsequent number is equal to the sum of the previous two numbers of the sequence itself, but the five is to the eight is to the thirteen tribes of Kobol. End of line. The data stream flows in the order that is Time, and the One shall return to the Four to complete the Twelve. I see the stars grow dark in the shadow of the valley of death, and death completes him brings him home losing the stars and the sky and the peace. The woman weeps with the flame and the bringer of death dances."

She blinks rapidly, breath catching.

"The final five the final fifth final sequence of chain links wavelengths cortex waves model number twelve Miranda returns to us awakens!"

In a pool of white plasma, Cylon model number Twelve, who in another life was called Wash, jerks upright, gasping, pale skin slick with fluid. He convulses with the residual terror of a former death, consciousness downloaded without self-awareness into a new, unbroken body.

"Serenity!" the hybrid gasps. "_Jump!_"


End file.
